moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 10 - Witamy na Mer de Sang
Dziewczyna o śnieżno białej skórze i długich, lekko falujących włosach o intensywnej kruczoczarnej barwie odziana przemierzała właśnie jedną z ulic CreepyTown mijając co kilka metrów coraz to inne budynki. Niebo oczywiście wciąż było widziane przez nieznaną barierę, która najwyraźniej blokowała niektóre zdolności demonicy jak chociażby możliwość wezwania piekielnych zastępów. - Zjeżdżajcie z drogi! - syknęła ona do już około szóstej bandy dziwnych, wrogo nastawionych osobników, po czym tak jak poprzednim razem przecięła ich wszystkich wpół jednym płynnym ruchem swej kosy, nie zatrzymując się przy tym nawet na krok. Po tym zaś, któryś raz z rzędu wsadziła do ust parę palców i wykonała gwizd. Wtedy nagle rozległ się potężny ryk, a wtedy czarnowłosa Królowa Piekieł uśmiechnęła się uradowana nie tyle z powodu kolejnej gromadki napastników, którzy za jej plecami pojawili się znikąd, ale na widok istoty, która to brutalnie na nich wylądowała gniotąc ich truchła i masakrując je swymi szponami przy okazji. - Beast! - zawołała ona do swojego uradowanego przez widok swojej pani pupilka biegnącego teraz przy jej prawicy i merdającego ogonem - Co tak długo Ci zleciało? - oczywiście jej zwierzak nie odpowiedział, chodź na jego kłach można było zauważyć kawałki czyiś ciał. Demonica jedynie westchnęła i wskoczyła na plech swojej bestyjki, a następnie złapała się nie pozbawionej wielu barw grzywie stwora, który natychmiast rozłożył swe ogromne, piękne skrzydła. - Do Vallage of the death! - krzyknęła z uśmiechem, a istota, na której się znajdowała wzbiła się jedynie wysoko w górę. - Kim jesteś?! - warknął jeden z piratów przebywających na Mer de Sang oczekując odpowiedzi od nieznanej postaci, która właśnie weszła na pokład statku Strange, ignorując to, że z każdym jej krokiem skierowanym w głąb galeonu zaczyna otaczać ją coraz to więcej prawowitych załogantów. Była to młoda, urodziwa przedstawicielka płci żeńskiej o jasnej karnacji, która nie była specjalnie wysoka, a jej twarz miała naprawdę delikatne i sympatyczne rysy twarzy zdobionej przez parę oczu w lawendowej barwie o wąskich źrenicach, który to rozglądała się okręcie. - Dzieńdoberek! - odezwała się przyjaznym i lekko uwodzicielskim tonem do grupy mężczyzn znajdującej się dookoła niej, przy okazji energicznie machając swą prawą ręką w geście powitalnym. Nie przejmowała się ona tym, że skierowanych jest w jej stronę spora ilość muszkietów, szabli itp, a zamiast tego jedynie ściągnęła kaptur swojego ciemnopurpurowego płaszcza odsłaniając długie włosy w kolorze białym. Miały one kilka dodatków takich jak pasemka w różnych miejscach w barwie błękitnej, różowej i złotej. - Czego tu szukasz?! - spytał inny z podwładnych właścicielki Morza Krwi Jego rozmówczyni złapała się za brodę i przez chwile zastanowiła - Szukam pewnej blondynki! - oznajmiła uśmiechając się do zaskoczonego mężczyzny - Zdaje się, że na imię jej Noelle - dodała ignorując to, że jej dialogista przyłożył jej ostrze miecza do krtani - Widzieliście ją? - - Czemu mielibyśmy Ci odpowiadać? - zawołał gniewnie ktoś z tłumu obserwującego demonice. Tajemnicza niewiasta jedynie westchnęła, a spod jej odzieży zaczęła ulatniać się jakaś substancja o różnych pastelowych ubarwieniach, roznosząc przy okazji dookoła przyjemny, waniliowy zapach. Kilka sekund później wszyscy prócz białowłosej padli na kolana i wypuścili z rąk wszystko, czym wcześniej zamierzali walczyć. - Więc znów będąc z tobą nie musiałem nic robić - z drewnianej podłogi Mer de Sang powoli wyłoniła się sylwetka Grzechu Obżarstwa, na co jego towarzyszka broni zareagowała podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Może innym razem Doppuś - stwierdziła mrugając jednym okiem i śmiejąc się, kiedy na twarzy jej kolegi po fachu pojawił się rumieniec, a on sam odwrócił się gdzieś by to ukryć - - Nie mieliśmy przypadkiem podążać za córką Lucyfera? - wydukał on pod nosem zaciekawiony samowolką Grzechu Żądzy, a kiedy spojrzał w jej stronę, twarz demonicy znajdowała się kilka milimetrów od jego własnej, głęboko wpatrując się w oczy lekko speszonego Doppelgänger'a - Nie żebym zamierzał się poskarżyć Learch'owi czy coś - próbował on jakoś wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji - - Naprawdę? - uradowana dziewczyna podskoczyła z radości i uściskała demona - Mam coś do obgadania z tą całą Strange - zrobiła ona kilka kroków w tył i schowała ręce do kieszeni swego płaszcza - Poza tym znalazłam kogoś, kto nas wyręczy - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures